1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a silhouette target for use in live-fire tank gunnery practice. This invention is a free-standing target silhouette which will not be easily destroyed by the large-caliber projectiles fired through it.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The basic method for constructing a large target silhouette for use in tank gunnery practice is to use ½″, or thicker, 4′×8′ sheets of plywood or particle board supported by 2″×4″ or 4″×4″ framing lumber. The 4′×8′ sheets of plywood are cut and assembled downrange near the target lifting mechanism and nailed or screwed to the framing lumber. The vertical supports of 2″×4″ or 4″×4″ lumber are attached to a lifting mechanism, positioned behind a protective berm, that rotates the target silhouette into the exposed upright position above the berm.
A full-scale frontal tank silhouette is approximately 12′ wide and 8′ high and weighs nearly 200 lbs. The actual weight depends on the panel thickness and the length of the vertical supports. The vertical supports are needed to add strength to the plywood panels and to raise the target silhouette above the protective earth mound in front of the target lifting mechanism. With a long lever arm (vertical support length) the torque required to rotate the target becomes very large (200 lbs.×6′=1200 ft-lb., for example) and a large and powerful lifting mechanism is required.
Examples of heavy rigid targets requiring substantial lifting mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,017 “Target Lifter with Impact Sensing” by Doss, III, et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,129 “Light Duty Target Support Apparatus” by Meredith.
A serious limitation of the present technique is the durability of the target and vertical supports. A few well-placed shots from a 120 mm gun can shatter the vertical supports and destroy the target. Another limitation is the excessive fabrication time, as well as the time for the frequent repairs, which require several men to handle the heavy materials involved in the process. The range down-time required to build and repair targets used in gunnery practice reduces the amount and effectiveness of range time available for training.
3. References of Prior Art
The following list of patents is given as reference for known prior practices.
3,733,073May 1973Gutler4,119,317October 1978Ohlund, et al.4,232,867November 1980Tate, Sr.4,260,160April 1981Ejnell, et al.4,330,129May 1982Meredith4,405,132September 1983Thalmann4,799,688January 1989Kellman, et al.4,946,171August 1990Merle, et al.5,065,032November 1991Prosser5,403,017April 1995Doss, III, et al.